Hinata's Drew
by CasielGlacer
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto with all of her heart.  What is going through her head when Naruto talks about Sakura?  Song-fic


Hinata's Drew

Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift.

POV-Hinata

_Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<em>

His name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And he obviously doesn't notice that all my smiles are fake when he's around. Who would notice me? I'm a nobody. I am weak, but still...I love him. I want him to realize that. I want him to want me for who I am. They say that love is blind. Is that why he can't see how I feel? He is the only thing tethering me to this earth. He is my Gravity.

_I'll __bet __she's __beautiful  
>That <em>_girl __he __talks __about  
>And <em>_she's __got __everything  
>That <em>_I __have __to __live __without_

When we are alone the only thing he talks about is Sakura. Who wouldn't her hair is the color of cherry blossoms and her eyes sparkle like they are lined with emeralds. Here I stand with my sapphire hair and dull pearl eyes. He goes on about how beautiful she is, how she is smart, and wonderful. I add in my mind lucky. She gets the devotion that I always wished for from him. I will never get it because she is is his World.

_Drew __talks __to __me  
>I <em>_laugh __'cause __it's __just __so __funny  
>I <em>_can't __even __see  
>Anyone <em>_when __he's __with __me_

His voice is what I want to wake up to. His stories are amusing and his laughter always cheers me up even if its not directed towards me. I laugh at all his jokes and hang onto his every breath just waiting for him to say...No don't even think it girl you know that's not going to happen...I love him and still he goes for the girl who does not even care what he has to say. Hehe...(Sigh) Why doesn't he even notice that I'm here? I worship him. He is my Deity

_He __says __he's __so __in __love  
>He's <em>_finally __got __it __right  
>I <em>_wonder __if __he __knows  
>He's <em>_all __I __think __about __at __night_

He says he's in love and says she feels the same. But I doubt she can feel the way I do. I've gone out each night and stayed up wishing on as many stars as I can see one by one just for him to notice me and give me a chance. I've counted the stars in the night sky and they still don't add up to the wishes I have given. My love is like the tides it follows him wherever he goes. He is my Moon.

_He's __the __reason __for __the __tear drops __on __my __guitar  
>The <em>_only __thing __that __keeps __me __wishing __on __a __wishing __star  
>He's <em>_the __song __in __the __car __I __keep __singing  
>Don't <em>_know __why __I __do_

All the songs I sing I link to him in someway. Of course he probably doesn't know that I sing. Its my hobby when not on missions or following him. Yet while I'm writing a song it ends up being a broken love song. They're probably not even worth looking at. They're probably pathetic that's why I hide them in the lining of my coat along with a picture of him and me during the academy. His arm around my shoulders, that mischievous fox-like grin on his face, perfectly tanned skin, sun colored hair, and beautiful sky colored eyes that seem to twinkle like they had captured the stars in their wondrous depths. And then there's me dull blue hair cut in a horrible ugly bob, freaky pale pupilless eyes and tomato red from scalp to toe. I put the picture back in my pocket before anyone sees it and go back to singing. Naruto is woven into the lyrics, the melody, and the rhythm. He is my Song

_Drew __walks __by __me  
>Can <em>_he __tell __that __I __can't __breathe?  
>And <em>_there __he __goes, __so __perfectly  
>The <em>_kind __of __flawless __I __wish __I __could __be_

People always ask me why I faint when Naruto is near. Isn't it obvious? He takes my breath away. I faint from loss of oxygen. He is gorgeous that's the only way I can describe him. But wait he's also wonderful, smart, wonderful, funny, and did I mention wonderful. Without him I can not live. He is my Air.

_She_ _better __hold __him __tight  
>Give <em>_him __all __her __love  
>Look <em>_in __those __beautiful __eyes  
>And <em>_know __she's __lucky __'cause_

I see them walking together down the street after a mission. He's talking to her and gazing at her like she is the only girl in the world. She is looking at him like he's lower than an animal on the social chain. But I see his beautiful eyes sparkling with love that I wish was for me. If he never loves me then I hope that she comes to love him even half as much as I do. He is my Heart.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<em>

_So I drive home alone_  
><em>As I turn out the light<em>  
><em>I'll put his picture down<em>  
><em>And maybe get some sleep tonight<em>

After I get home I get around for bed. Of course I'm thinking about him. This is going to be one of Those nights. I pull the picture out of my jacket and smile as I think about the times we used to spend together before team announcements. I hear the laughter from the past and sigh as I imagine his smile that can light up the whole night. I just put down his picture and reach over to turn of my lamp. Maybe I'll fall asleep and if I do there is a one hundred percent chance that he will be in my dreams. He is my light.

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<em>

He's _the __time __taken __up __but __there's __never __enough  
>And <em>_he's __all __that __I __need __to __fall __into  
>Drew <em>_looks __at __me  
>I <em>_fake __a __smile __so __he __won't __see_


End file.
